


Travel Log 1

by Rand0mAn0nym0u2



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Makna Forest, Search and Rescue, Side Quests, Valak Mounain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rand0mAn0nym0u2/pseuds/Rand0mAn0nym0u2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Empress and a royal representative, Melia must go with Riki to help save the Nopon from a serious threat, but things are about to get icy.<br/>This is her official report...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel Log 1

Day 1.

0836- Re-read task description. It is as follows, reiterated: "To pursue and kill multiple Ashy Orluga. It must be from the royal family, emblematic of the contract between all races to assist in troubles." Technically it meant troubles that affected all sentient races on the Bionis, but accepting to help them strengthens the bonds between our two (2) lands... Likewise, I've been missing my dear friend Riki quite a lot.

0907- Depart Alcamoth with my guard of five (5) High Entia Soldiers. We travel at a light, jogging pace in arrowhead formation.

0930- Ambushed by two (2) Archer Hodes. The soldiers did the tactical split (f1), with three (3) rushing to engage the enemy and the other two (2) guarding me from other threats, may there be any. Fortune was upon us and we encounter no further attackers.

1215- We stop between The Contaminated Area and Nopon Arch to convene for a midday meal. After finishing, we travel the rest of the way to Frontier Village.

1249- Arrive twenty-four (24) minutes later then planned, yet we are welcomed with hospitality. I inquire as to the health of the resident Nopons.

1400- Guard of five (5) High Entia are dismissed, to rest and re-supply until 1500 hours (3:00).

1420- Meet with Riki. He suggests that I might send my guard back to the capital, "Strong Riki defend sidekick! Melly not need guardy." as I quote. I readily take his offer after consulting my memory for any inhibitions to this, and after informing them (Guards; 5), we swiftly return to Nopon Arch.

1455- Observe enemies (3). Discuss with Riki how to approach the situation.

1503- Begin assault on one (1) Ashy Orluga using the draw tactic (t3) so as not to battle all three (3) at once.

1527- Defeat first (1st) Ashy Orluga. Begin assault on one (1) Ashy Orluga using the same tactic (t3) we used to vanquish the first (1st) Ashy Orluga

1541- Defeat second (2nd) Ashy Orluga. Break for a few minutes to recover strength.

1544- Engage third (3rd) enemy. A (1) Makna Feris has spots us! We must fight the Makna Feris (1) and the Ashy Orluga (1) at the same time.

1612- Finish battle. We sustained medium injuries, nonetheless we decide to travel a bit further before settling down for the night.

1630- Sky begins to dim. We are at a safe place, the Pod Landing Site, so we strike up camp to rest and eat.

1705- Camp is set. Fire is burning bright. Wood collected for the night. 

1728- Evening meal eaten.

1900- Bed down early tonight.

-End Of Day 1-

\- Pre-dawn Day 2-

0100- Awake. I had a horrible nightmare and I can't help but record my thoughts to ease my fears. Although my mission is complete, (to assist the Nopon to snip the Orluga threat at the bud, so to speak) I feel uneasy, as though there is more to come. My dream was about being stuck in the refrigerator, although I was a small child, barely thirty (30). I was pounding on the door, my breath a mist that filled my prison. It was so dark... Then I was falling through a black storm cloud, the tiny wings on my head doing nothing to decelerate my return to the Bionis. I can't really remember the beginning- how I got into the refrigerator in the first place. In fact, the more I think about it the less I'm convinced it was even a refrigerator. Dreams are so befuddling. I am sure of this though: It was very, very cold.

 

-Bottom Of Page-

**Author's Note:**

> Next update will be before Halloween!


End file.
